


雨和雪

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	雨和雪

光奥尔  
第一人称光

基拉巴尼亚很少下雨，莉瑟说。我望着铅灰色的天空轻轻点了点头，此刻我和她躲在湖区一处快要倒塌的棚子里，外面是滂沱大雨，雨将天地连成一条线。在阿拉米格人的传说里，雨能带来灾厄，她抱紧了胳膊。我不懂她们的传统，这片土地上有太多我不了解的东西，既然蛮神都是存在的，那么由雨带来的灾难也是存在的。我们那天罕见地保持了沉默，没有说话，只是一味地望着外面的雨，雨势之大，让我几乎分不清是现实还是虚构的场景，雨珠重重砸进干涸的土地，一下又一下，直到出现深色的凹坑。后来雨小了一点，我们才走出那个棚子，陆行鸟的羽毛沾了水，可怜巴巴地黏在它们身上，我的鸟发出哀哀的叫声，它饿了，我们离阿拉米格人居住区还有一大段距离。

连绵不断的雨打在我的脸上，这让行走变得困难，我和莉瑟都紧紧闭上嘴巴，说话似乎都会耗尽我们走路的力气。我脑中忽的想起我和阿尔菲诺、塔塔露一道从库尔扎斯中央高地进入伊修加德时，天气也是这般恶劣，雪像利刃一样割着我的脸，靴子深深现在雪里。这一幕清楚而鲜明地刻在我脑中，似乎我们每个人的命运都在这一刻都变得明晰起来，那一天把我们的过去和未来永远地割开了，向后走是悬崖，进入伊修加德也是不可拒绝的痛苦。前一天我们暂留在巨龙首，奥尔什方接待了我们，我们的到来让他的处境也变得尴尬起来，我们那时还不知道他的身份。

入了夜他让出客房给我们，因为巨龙首没来过这么多人，我不得不住在他的房间里。后半夜我被烧得过热的炉子热醒，看到奥尔什方坐在灯下翻看一些卷轴，不时拿着羽毛笔写写画画，光在他的脸上界限分明，他的一半脸隐在阴影里，他瞧见我醒了，露出了抱歉的神情。我大概知道他下一句要说什么，于是提前说了没关系我是被热醒的。我问他这么晚了在写什么，他愣了一下便很快地说是白天巨龙首周边的巡逻报告，因为我们的到来而延误了写的时间，他只能在半夜写它们。我听了便闭上嘴，他也不知道该如何是好，是继续写还是和我对望着发呆。我心生愧疚，便对他说如果不介意的话我们可以躺在一起，他垂着头似乎在思考这件事的可行性，过了一会儿他才说好。事实证明那张床要放下两个成年男人实在困难，我们不得不靠得很近，肩膀挤着肩膀，我的膝盖和奥尔什方的磕碰在一起，我一动都不敢动。外面下着大雪，大雪吸收了所有的声音，我们静静躺在一起透过一扇小窗户看外面深沉的夜空。

明天你们大概去伊修加德要费点力气了，他说。我想也是，雪下得这样大，像无法控制的眼泪，一片下来其他的雪片紧接着就会降落。我盯着外面的夜空感到了无聊，转过头来看到奥尔什方正用充满忧虑的眼神注视着我，一直以来我很害怕这样的眼神，这眼神代表了不幸正降临在你我之间。

我不是幸运的光之战士，恰巧我是这个星球所有悲剧的承载者，这是我后来才意识到的事，因为有太多遗憾和不完美，像瘟疫一般在这个星球上蔓延，我就必须挺身而出。我想的越多就会越痛苦，我必须变得铁石心肠，把自己和所有的温情都隔离开。

但是那晚我不明白这件事，我问他为何这样看着我？奥尔什方的担忧像雾气一样在他的脸上弥漫开来。我的举动无疑是向伊修加德一如既往平静的湖面丢进了一颗石子，波纹最后一定会把我们全部卷进去，他皱起眉毛。我对未来没有预知力，据说某些拥有超越之力的人可以通过和以太共鸣从而感知到未来，我不擅长那些事，也没有奥尔什方那样缜密的思维，我只能在毯子底下紧紧握住他的手臂，那上面有虬结的血管。我很年轻，也很自大，自认为所有的事情都会在光之加护面前变得不堪一击，失去的同伴会在我们的努力下回到身边，消逝的记忆总会有一天会回来，那时我对一切都缺乏评估。

那天晚上我们谁都没睡，只是看着乏味的天花板和雪花，外面风在悲苦地呼啸，像是命运对我发出的警告。

再后来我随着莉瑟和阿莉塞去了基拉巴尼亚和东方，见到了娇小黑发的女人，她们有纤细如小鸟的胳臂，躺在她们的怀里似乎能忘记一切痛苦。黄金港的灯光彻夜不眠，我望着女人房里点起的油灯，眼睛刺痛，我倒在她们的大腿上，意识到自己真的远离了那个雪原，这里潮湿温暖的空气是无法聚集起大片雪花的。女人们的皮肤像光滑的兽脂，我把头枕在上面，心里某个地方发出了非人的哭号。

这之后的我再也没长久地在一个地方待过，解放部队的人们总是东奔西走，我们每个人都要被迫走近业火的中心。我和埃斯蒂尼安相遇的很凑巧，在解放了阿拉米格后我们在当地的一个简陋的酒吧重逢，他依然锋芒毕露，他要请我一杯酒。我不曾见过埃斯蒂尼安喝醉的样子，他不由分说把酒杯塞进我手里，我们坐在脏兮兮的桌子前饮下一杯又一杯苦涩的液体。

直到今天我才觉得是真正的解脱了，他说，抬起眼睛看着我，他话里有话，我不明白那是什么意思，便给他满上酒杯。该还的账也该还清了，他吐出一口浊气，眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下来，他面容狰狞如画中的恶鬼。你真的喝得太多了，我摇摇晃晃起身，也把他扶起来，埃斯蒂尼安靠在我肩上吃吃地笑着。我以为我不会后悔，卷进太多人了，我今天终于为他们还清了债，哈哈哈。我紧紧攥着他的胳膊，他垂着头喃喃自语。你明白这种痛楚吗，他在醉倒前咬牙切齿地问我。我的心没来由地抽了一下，很短暂，但后劲很大。

我安顿好埃斯蒂尼安，便躺在旅馆里，抚摸着刚刚疼痛的地方。我原本以为光之加护是没有代价的，我就是那个幸运儿，可是它的代价太大了，无坚不摧的力量就是抵挡在胸前的盾牌，因为这是作为战士最后的弱点。埃斯蒂尼安说错了，我是他们中间感受的疼痛最多的人，只是我开窍实在太晚了，晚得就像湖区的雨。

所有事情结束后我又去了一次伊修加德，在隼巢站了很长时间，隼巢的天气比中央高地还要差，降落的都不是雪，而是冰粒。太阳西沉得也快，我几乎没看过几次完整的夕阳，没看到过血色的日光将雪地染成红色，这真的很不完整。我对夕阳异常执着，这种执着让我自己都觉得不可思议。在远处的地平线将要沉在黑暗里时，我才回到忘忧骑士亭。其实奥尔什方房里的床一点也不舒服，完全没法和旅店的相比，炉子烧得还很热，我在那以后却常常去找他，和他坐在一起讨论伊修加德内的事情。我根本不懂政治上的事，仅仅是贪求一个安心的地方而已。我那时被他的眼睛迷住了，我无法理解为何一双眼睛里会包含了忧虑和热忱等诸多复杂的感情，我感觉不到那巨大的空洞。就在最后的夕阳里，那个空洞突然被填住了，我无数次的走在雪里，想着神啊把我的心脏拿走吧，我情愿不要它变得完整，既然给了我无坚不摧的肉体，就把这颗属于人类的心脏拿去吧。我明白这种空洞感，伊塞勒说，人类的失落感渐渐让我变得沉重了，这真是一种既开心又悲哀的体验，在你之前的生命里没有人要求过你去体验这些痛苦，现在却要强加给你，是不是不公平？可是这就是组成光之战士的部分。

我看着隼巢少有的夕阳，缓缓在雪地里躺下，我丝毫不觉得冷，泪水像洒落的水在我脑中出现，但是它们始终没有落下。


End file.
